


Lost in Your Stars

by moonchildthings



Category: Lucifer (TV), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cross-Post, F/M, Original Character(s), Requested, Soulmates, Witchcraft, Witches, request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonchildthings/pseuds/moonchildthings
Summary: Lilian Starborn, a damaged woman who is more than meets the eyes, has been isolated for some time. It was a perfect life for her though for some reason she felt like something was missing. So now here she was, more than ready to go searching for what’s missing in LA. It was only a matter of time before she ran into the demonic club owner and parasite hosting reporter.[Request][Crossover][Lucifer + Venom][Soulmate AU][A/B/O]
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	Lost in Your Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Welcome to Lost in Your Eyes, a requested story! This is my first ever request and it was made by Kiyomi Uzumaki. It's a tad different from the stories that I'm used to writing, but I love getting to try something new, so I hope that I can do you justice Kiyomi! I had this chapter done a few days ago and I promised that I'd publish it today, so this will probably be my one upload for a while. I know I said I's be on a bit of a hiatus, but I needed to get out I've had far too much school work to do and I may or may not be behind now... oops. So now I've got to do all that stuff for the next week. Though once it's all done, I'll definitely be writing a lot more and uploading a bit more.

**THE HEADLIGHTS THAT ZOOMED DOWN THE STREETS** of Los Angeles were completely contradictory to the calm scenery that Lilian is used to. Her bare feet walked along the sidewalk alongside plenty of other people who were ready to experience the nightlife that the city of angels had to offer. Curtains of long black hair swayed around Lilian's soft, freckle-covered cheeks as she maneuvered through the streets. Her eyes, which were a rich purple and dotted with blue flecks, drank in the scenery of the city as she bounced down the street. She had not been in the city for quite a long time. If she thought about it, the last time that she had been anywhere near this many people she had been a teenager. Now she was twenty-five and perfectly content with the fact that she lived off the radar. However, her curiosity had gotten the better of her this time around. Curse her innate curiosity, it certainly was going to be getting her into trouble.

This concrete jungle was completely contradictory to what Lilian had grown used to for the past near-decade. Even then, she never really lived in a city when she was young. So she was in some unknown territory at this point. Though she continued to glide along the sidewalk as if she were sliding across ice. She was gaining quite a few looks as she minded her own business. Eyes followed her every move like predators eyeing their prey. Though most people would argue that it was for good reason, that those who watched her couldn't help themselves. For one thing, Lilian was obviously a beautiful woman. She looked as though her looks should be preserved in stone much like the statues of Greek goddesses. Not only that, but she was also drawing attention because of what she is.

An omega.

Even from twenty blocks away, anyone could tell that there was an omega nearby. While almost everyone around was either an alpha or a beta, Lilian was different. She was a diamond in the rough, something that was a rare phenomenon in the world. Omegas were extremely unique, there are only a few born every few years, and are treated as such. Fragile things, omegas are. Stereotypes call for Omegas to be frail and in need of an alpha, someone to constantly control them. So almost every omega was given off to the strongest alpha who either earned the omega or paid the most. A terrible part of their society but one that people didn't really argue with. Perhaps if there were far more people who were affected, there may be a few more people willing to argue about omega treatment. However, because there is less than 1% of the human population being born omegas, people don't view the treatment of such a small population as a high priority. Add in the fact that their want and need to have their one true love in life with them was disregarded, and life as an omega could be considered Hellish. Yes, not only were omegas usually sold and treated as nothing but a tool to alphas, but their wishes to be with their soulmates were also thrown away. Omegas didn't get the choice to be with their soulmates like anyone else. Truly unfair.

That was a fact of life that Lilian was familiar with, sadly. Well, it's a tab bit more complicated than that, but it was honestly something that she didn't like to dwell on. What she did want to think about was where she would be going for the night. 

The night was young, despite the fact that it was nearly 1 AM. In normal LA fashion, there were plenty of party-goers hopping from one club to another, drunkards staggering the streets, and a few unsavory people lurking in the shadows. Lilian took in the sights with wide eyes as she watched these people go about their own business. It had been ages since she had been around so many people, well any people at all. Isolation was such a blissful existence in the correct setting which Lilian had been able to attain years ago. Though from time to time, she would like to be able to _see_ another human, just to ensure herself that she wasn't the only person in the world. Was there a different reason that she ventured out to see people? Perhaps. Though she was hesitant to admit it out loud, seeing as people would most likely laugh at her for it.

So here she was, practically skipping down the streets looking for a place to check out. Should she head to a restaurant? Well, no. She doesn't have any money on her. A park? Maybe, there would probably be a few people there so it was probably the best option. Though just as she was coming to a conclusion as to where to go, she caught sight of an exceptionally busy building right across the street from her.

It wasn't that out of place considering she knew that there were quite a few nightclubs on this street, so there would be groups congregating around them. This one though, at a line that seemed to stretch the entire block, maybe even around it. She watched plenty of scantily clad women, suave-looking men, and drunks all huddle themselves closer to the club. 

She tilted her head and watched them flock around it for a moment as if they were moths mesmerized by the club's lights. Though she wasn't any better. She too was actually thinking of going in. Perhaps she should try to get in. Lilian glanced down at her clothes, a plain white blouse and a calf-length black skirt. It wasn't exactly clubbing clothes, but they looked as though they would fit in, right? So that wouldn't be a problem. One problem was actually getting in. If she remembered correctly, LA clubs as popular as this were exclusive to certain people(ie. celebrities), or very expensive to get into. Since Lilian had little to no money or reputation to her name, there didn't seem like a way she could get in... but there was nothing wrong with trying!

She skipped across the street, avoiding incoming cars, and nearing the lively club. She soon found that the air around the crowd was buzzing in excitement. There were many reasons for their excitement, Lilian could imagine. Getting drunk, dancing the night away, and possibly meeting a soulmate was a few that she could think of. She neared the line and could hear the loud music from within the club, it was nearly deafening. She neared the front of the line and tried to catch a sneak peek into the bustling club. Lilian could see the flashing lights, the dancers, and the couples enjoying themselves with alcohol. It seemed like a fun time, even if Lilian wasn't used to parties such as this. After all, she's never really been around places like this. Though it didn't mean that she was any less curious. 

The black-haired woman leaned in further to try and see around the line that was waiting in front of the door. She garnered a few other looks from people as she tried to catch a clearer glimpse inside. "Sorry, missy, can't let you in." The bouncer in front of her now said gruffly as he blocked her way. As she had started to gravitate towards the front of the line. This certainly annoyed a few of the party-goers considering they wanted to make sure that they got in before her since they had been waiting in line for a while now.

Lilian jumped slightly before she giggled nervously and backed away, "oh, right." She wasn't all that disappointed, since she already had a feeling that she wouldn't be allowed in.

"Well, now. No need to be so dismissive." A suave, rich voice said from right behind her. Once again, Lilian jumped and spin around to face the speaker. A dashing smirk was plastered on the face of the man who spoke and approached them. "A lovely woman such as this should surely be allowed in."

Lilian stared at the black-haired man with wide eyes. He was handsome, she couldn't deny that. Though he had this sort of... well, she couldn't really place it. A sort of aura around him that was far stronger than that of a normal person. To put it lightly, Lilian had an inkling feeling that there was something far more to this man than he might let on. 

The bouncer nodded his head and moved out of the way for his boss. "Ah, yes, sorry, Mr. Morningstar."

Lilian stood still as the man placed a hand on her back and started to led her into the club. "Come now," He purred, "follow me."

"Well, I don't want to be a bother or anything-" Lilian started to say as she was led through the doors and shaking lightly at the glares she was getting. She definitely didn't want to end up pissing someone off on her first night back into society after so long.

The man, Mr. Morningstar, shook his head dismissively, "Please, no need to worry, sweetheart. Now come! You look as though you're in need of a good time." The two walked into the club and were bombarded with so many different things. They were some of the most intense that Lilian had felt in a while. The music was totally loud, causing Lilian to cringe just a bit. The lights were blinding her a bit, but she soon adjusted to it. She could smell the sweat from the dancers around her and the alcohol on everyone in the club. It was new and overwhelming, but so interesting. Lilian had never seen a place so full of people and enjoyment that was buzzing in the room. The man who was still at her side pulled her from her thoughts, "Now, what is your name, darling?"

It took a moment for her to answer as she was still adjusting to the overwhelming feeling of the club. "Lilian Starborn," she shyly answered, trying to hide behind her hair in her embarrassment.

The man smirked down at the woman, "Beautiful name."

Lilian hoped that she could hide the flush of pink that washed over her cheeks. She cleared her throat, "Who are you?"

"You don't know?" The man asked surprised, though he brushed it off and continued to smile childishly, "Ah well, the names Lucifer Morningstar."

Lilian tilted her head. A bit of a strange name, but who was she to judge. "Lucifer, really?"

He could already tell what she was thinking, "Yes, of course, named after-"

"The fallen angel," Lilian answered which surprised the man quite a bit. Most people refer to Lucifer as the Devil, not a fallen angel even if it was technically true. The first thing that usually comes to mind when someone says Lucifer is that he is the ruler of Hell. It wasn't like what they think is wrong. Lucifer _is_ the actual Devil after all. Lilian just smiled, "Quite fitting, seeing as we are in the city of angels."

He was surprised, to be completely honest. This woman had basically just referred to him as an angel, in one way or another. That was new. Though he couldn't help but notice the airy tone of her voice which sounded soft and light. It didn't sound as though something as unholy as his name should be coming from her lips. He'd even go as far as calling it angelic.

The two drifted further into the club until they reached the bar. There Lucifer nodded his head to the woman behind it and was instantly given a glass of alcohol. He offered Lilian to get a drink, but she declined. A bit strange considering she was in a club, don't most people go to a club to drink the night away. Apparently not this woman. Lucifer pursed his lips, "You don't seem to the type of girl to come to Lux."

Lilian raised a delicate eyebrow, "Oh? And what type of girl do I seem like?"

"The quiet type," He answered simply and took a sip from his drink, "the type to hang around libraries or something, the boring type."

The woman gasped in surprise, though she had a feeling that he may just be teasing her. "Boring? What's wrong with wanting to be alone, Mr. Morningstar? I see no problem with it."

"Perhaps, but being by yourself, you're depriving me of the chance of being with you instead."

Lilian gulped at his words, not used to it, "O-oh, I see..."

He continued to lay it on thick, "You're quite beautiful, Ms. Starborn."

"Thank you, same to you." She stuttered out, "I mean, handsome, you are very handsome." She laughed nervously and fidgeted as she started to think to herself in panic, _'That's what you usually say, right?'_

Lucifer chuckled, "Thank you. Tell me, why are you here?"

Lilian sighed and shrugged her shoulders, "I was just passing by and wanted to check Lux out I guess."

"Not from around here?"

"No. I don't live in the city." She answered simply, not willing to disclose anything else. She wouldn't just pour everything out about herself to the man who she just met. Well, it wasn't like she would ever tell _anyone_ about herself on a deeper level. 

Lucifer hummed in thought. That certainly didn't give him much of an answer, though he had a simple way of getting things out of her. "Hm, tell me, Lilian, what do you desire most."

For a moment, Lilian's mind went blank as his words seemed to echo in her head. His words reached into every crevice of her head and bounced off of the walls in her mind. It was an extremely strange feeling, it felt as though his words were poking into her privacy. What the hell was this?!

Lilian gulped, "I-I don't know." It took some effort the answer, but she was finally able to get her words out after a bit.

Lucifer stared at her in surprise, "Intriguing." How was it possible that there was _another_ human who could resist his charm. Granted it seemed like Lilian had a bit of a tougher time resisting it than the detective might, but it was still interesting. He leered down at her with interest burning in his dark eyes, "You don't happen to know my father, do you?"

"Huh?" Lilian shook her head to clear her head as the feeling left her mind. Whatever he had done was a bit uncomfortable for her, but she pushed through it. After all, she wasn't new to the idea of mind-reading or anything similar. "N-no, no. I don't."

Lucifer narrowed his eyes at her, not sure if he should believe that. However, because he was the ruler of Hell, he could catch a sinner from a mile away. So he could tell that she wasn't lying, she certainly didn't seem to be the type. He clapped his hands, startling Lilian and breaking her out of her stupor. "Well, then, I believe you are in need of a drink!" He turned to the bar and waved over the bartender.

"Oh, no, that's okay-" Lilian tried to protest, but was cut off.

"Nonsense!" He exclaimed, Now you seem like you are in need of a good cocktail." As Lucifer was working to get one of his employees to provide a drink for his newest interest, Lilian took it as an opportunity to slip away. He turned back around with the drink, ready to present it to her, only to find her gone. "Ah, where did she go?"

Lilian navigated her way through the bustling crowd and made sure to not get too close to the sweaty party-goers. So maybe there was one part of this club that she didn't like, and that was the close proximity. Since she was used to being alone, or only a few people around her, this was not a good sort of overwhelming that she enjoyed.

Just as she was nearing the exit, Lilian found herself running into someone by accident. She jumped and turned to find that she had bumped into a taller woman. She had nice caramel-colored skin, intense dark eyes, and ruby lips that were pulled into a scowl. Lilian found herself having to look up at the woman since she was taller than her. The top of Lilian's head had to have only reached the other woman chin, curse Lilian's small stature.

The mean-looking woman glared down at her, "Who are you?"

Lilian jumped at the harsh tone. What had she done to garner the attention of a man like Lucifer and now this woman? She smiles kindly and spoke over the loud music, "Ah, hello, I'm Lilian Starborn."

The woman clicked her tongue and looked her up and down. From the less-than party clothes and overwhelmed look on her face, she could tell that Lilian wasn't used to a place like Lux. "You look like a goody-two-shoes." She stated the obvious, "What are you doing in Lux?"

Lilian stuttered for a moment to collect her thoughts, "Just passing through... uh..."

"Mazikeen," the intense-looking woman answered.

The smaller woman giggled, "Ah, like the demon." Mazikeen's glare seemed to darken, "Is that a theme here? I mean, Lucifer, Mazikeen, is there a Beelzebub around?"

Mazikeen's eyes twitched, "No."

Seeing that there was now a bit of a thick, Lilian cleared her throat, anxiously, "Um, well, I should probably go..." She slowly started to walk around the other woman who was still trying to pin her down with her glare. It was slightly off-putting for Lilian, but she has been on the receiving end of some much more unsettling looks. So she brushed it off pretty easily. With that, Lilian scuttled out of the club and back out into the night.

That club, Lux was definitely an exciting place! She will admit she's never found a place like that before, she even had half the thought of returning there at one point. It might be one of the best places that she's ever been. Though it wasn't like she's been many places anyway. Still, it was the thought that counted.

Lucifer then emerged from the crowd and found his right-hand woman, "Maze," He exclaimed happily and jumped over to her, "have you seen a woman about ye high, black hair, beautiful, starry eyes?"

"Yeah," Mazeikeen simply said and rolled her eyes, "your girl just walked out."

Lucifer sighed in disappointment, "Well damn." And there went his second-most intriguing human that he had come across on Earth. He may not have been on Earth for that long, but he had run into yet another person who was immune to his charm. Sure, she wasn't as immune as the detective, but it was still more than something to look into. Even if she fought against his charm just a little, it took a lot to even try.

There were really only two people who he encountered in his time with humans. The first type was easily persuaded, those who didn't fight against him in the slightest and was susceptible to his charm just by being near him. The second type was those who were a bit harder to charm. Though either way they still were unable to ignore his charm and answered him when he asked that infamous question. The detective, Chloe Decker, was a large exception who he had met nearly a year ago. And now he's found out that there was yet another person who could do just about the same. Yes, Lucifer wasn't going to let this go. Hopefully, he'd get to see her again.

Outside, Lilian skipped down the sidewalk, ready to continue her trek out on the city. She started to wonder what other strange things she would run into. It definitely had intrigued her curiosity a lot. However, you know what they say; curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, first chapter done! I hope you all enjoyed this, especially you Kiyomi. I quite like Lilian and am happy to get the chance to write such a cute character. Of course, I have to credit Kiyomi with the idea and creation of Lilian Starborn, not doing so would be unjust.
> 
> Now, if you couldn't tell this is an A/B/O au and soulmate au. I don't know all that much about A/B/O but I'm going to try and write it as best as I can. I'm obviously familiar with the soulmate au stuff, so that's easy to write. However, I just don't wanna end up writing something that involves A/B/O and have it be wrong, you know. So if I do end up doing that, you can yell at me in the comments and tell me how to really do it. Though I'm really excited to actually work on this request considering it's the first one that I've ever had. If you guys didn't know, or if I haven't said before, I'm more than happy to take requests for just about everything! I'll do one-shots, headcanons, stories, etc. for any fandom. Just message me and we can go from there! Anyway hope this was ok, talk the next time I upload, my amazing friends!


End file.
